


The Panserbjørne‘s Love ❤️

by Princess_scum



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: F/M, Found NONE so I made some., I love him he’s so cute 😩, Interspecies Relationship, Iofur’s not a bad guy after all he needs love too yall, Other, bear and human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_scum/pseuds/Princess_scum
Relationships: Iofur Raknison/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Panserbjørne‘s Love ❤️

“Iofur?” Where could he be? You thought. 

“My love where are you?” A little worried you set out to find him.   
  


Yes, you’re Iofur’s wife, _human_ wife. His need to be human like is ever so growing how could he _not_ find himself a human wife. At first he wasn’t planning of having a human wife that he genuinely loved. Even the moment he met you, courted you, he wasn’t planning on it. But after spending more time with you, noticing how you listened to his every word, helped him, encouraged him, and was gentle with him even when he did not deserve to be shown any sort of compassion for the unspeakable horrors he inflicted upon his own people and to his prisoners. He found himself falling in love with you. Swooning over you in fact but he made sure to hide it in the presence of others but in private it was a different story. He was a whole new bear with you. 

Trailing down the massive ice castles halls you approach a double door that leads down into his cave, a throne room he’d call it. It’s dark and the lighting is no better inside, it’s like trying to make your way down a steep hill, blindfolded and with heels on.   
  


“Iofur” you whisper. Just then a low growl startled you echoing off the caves wall making you turn your head sharply trying to find the source of the sound. You stop sharply in your tracks when a giant shadow passes across the far wall.

“Stop this at once, Iofur. I don’t like these games you play” shaking your head. You move onward. 

Grabbing a candle stick of the wall you walk toward the entry way of his throne room, inside a beautiful but massive gold covered throne along with an offering table, stacked high and covered with foreign gold coins, jewels harvested from caves similar to this one, and jewelry of silver, copper and gold. Very beautiful indeed. Every girls dream. Where he managed to redeem these gifts and from who remain a mystery but you’ll save this conversation with him for another day.   
  


Too busy admiring the treasures before you, you’ve forgotten about your husband that happens to be right behind you!   
  


Silently he sneaks up behind you like a predator about to close in on their prey. Before you have time to notice his presence he with one swoop of his massive arm he sweeps you off your feet and into his arms. Before you could scream bloody murder he booms “My love! I’m right here!” He licks your cheek and while standing on his hind legs at his full height he walks over to his throne to set you down.   
  
He sits on the floor in front of the throne you’re seated on. His massive, Snow White fur covered head lifts up toward you, you reach out to touch it, then hold it. Wrapping your tiny arms around it. Breathing in his musky, bear scent. You never want to let go. Not now, not ever. He must feel the same for you can feel his massive arms reach for you once again wrapping around your frame. Iodine in a way is your armed fortress and you the princess that is protected safely inside. The thought comforts you and makes you burrow your head further into his fur.

”Something wrong my love?” Iofur hums.   
  


“No, nothing at all”


End file.
